What Was My Name?
by Graystorm11
Summary: After Zeus zapped Bramblestar, Mistystar, Onestar, and Rowanstar out of a gathering and into Camp Half-Blood the four cats find themselves with no memories - but with a 'lesson to learn' as Zeus phrased it. Takes place two years after the war with Gaea and two moons after the Great Battle. Bramblestar and Mistystar's POV. I don't own warriors or PJO.
1. prolouge - something's up

Bramblestar's pelt prickled. The gathering was peaceful, no disturbing news to report, but still something felt ominous.

"Bramblestar!" Mistystar called and Bramblestar turned to the blue-gray leader. Bramblestar padded over to Mistystar and found Onestar and the newest leader, Rowanstar, waiting beside the Riverclan cat.

"Have you all been having this weird feeling?" Onestar launched right into the situation. All the leaders nodded.

"What does it mean?" Mistystar questioned, tilting her head.

Just then lightning crackled overhead. The cats still gathered in the clearing gave a wail of terror.

"It means," a voice thundered, "you need to come with me." Bramblestar's eyes widened. A giant Twoleg paw was reaching out of the sky towards the four leaders.

Rowanstar let out a wail of terror as the Twoleg paw picked him up.

"Let him go!" Onestar yowled lunging at the Twoleg paw. Bramblestar had one heartbeat to admire the Windclan cat's bravery before the Twoleg paw captured Onestar. Mistystar tried to run but the Twoleg paw caught her as well. Bramblestar flattened himself to the ground and closed his eyes, praying to Starclan to let the Twoleg not see him. No such luck. Bramblestar was carried into the sky and placed beside his fellow leader in the paw of the Twoleg. The four cats rose into the sky and disappeared through a thundercloud.

White light washed over Brambleclaw's senses and he blinked. When he could see, he was lying on a white floor in a large white – was it a cave?

"Olympus has been described as many things, but never a _cave._" A drawling voice startled Bramblestar and he whipped around to see a Twoleg dressed in an orange-and-white pelt. Looking around, he saw twelve Twolegs watching the clan cats intently. One smelled like fish and was holding something with three sharp points. Another smelled like blood and had flames for eyes. One of them had wings on his hind paws and was holding a stick with snakes on it. The Twoleg who had stole the clan cats from the gathering island smelled like a storm and was wearing a striped pelt.

"Where are we? Who are you? How can you understand us?" Onestar blurted out, looking terrified.

"To answer your first question," a gray-eyed Twoleg with an owl on her shoulder spoke," you are in the throne room of Mount Olympus, home of the Greek gods." Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, confused.

A Twoleg wearing a dress made of dried grass spoke next, "We are the Olympian gods. Zeus, god of the sky, is the one with the lightning bolt. Poseidon, god of the sea, is the one with the three-speared trident. Hera, Zeus's wife, is next to her husband. Hermes is the one with the snakes, Athena has the gray eyes, and Dionysus is the one with the loud Hawaiian shirt -"

"Hey!" complained the Twoleg with the orange-and-white pelt. Bramblestar guessed that was Dionysus.

"- Apollo is the one with the ear buds -" A blond Twoleg smiled at the cats then put some little round things in his ears.

"- Aphrodite is wearing the perfume-" a female Twoleg who smelled strongly of flowers fingered her head fur thoughtfully and studied Bramblestar.

"- Artemis is wearing silver, and Ares is the hothead." "Now just a minute," the Twoleg who smelled like blood growled.

"I am Demeter, goddess of the harvest," the Twoleg with the grass-pelt smiled, "Would you like some cereal?"

"Enough with the cereal," Zeus sighed. "The point is, there is a lesson all of you leaders need to learn."

"You'll become humans in a minute," Poseidon grunted, "Until then, goodbye."

Zeus shot a tendril of lightning at the cats from one of his front paws. The throne room disappeared in a flash and Bramblestar's vision went black.


	2. The big bronze - dragon?

Five seconds later, Mistystar was lying on some leaves, next to three other humans. She couldn't remember a thing but had the vaguest idea of a past name – _Misty_. Next to her, a boy with dark brown hair and a black t-shirt stirred. A young boy with flame red hair sat up, looking startled.

"Where are we? _Who_ are we?" the red-haired boy asked.

"I'm Misty, I think." Misty replied.

"Rowan," the redhead looked at Misty. "Who are they?" Rowan asked, gesturing towards the boy with dark brown hair and the other boy, who had sandy brown hair.

"Ummm," Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Why does my head hurt?" The boy with sandy hair groaned. He looked up and saw Misty and Rowan. "Who are _you?_" the sandy-haired boy yelped. The other boy looked up and tilted his head.

"I'm Misty and this is Rowan." Misty introduced herself. The sandy haired boy frowned for a second, as if trying to remember something but shook his head.

"I think my name is Uno," the sandy haired boy sounded uncertain.

"My name is Bram," said the darker haired boy.

"What sort of a name is Bram?" Rowan asked.

"A better name than 'Uno'" Bram shot a playful glare at Uno.

"Hey!" Uno whined, making a pouty face.

"Um, guys?" Misty pointed up to the sky. Her friends looked up and gasped.

Overhead, a huge bronze – _thing_ – was circling. It roared then shot a column of flame at the four people.

"Scatter!" yelled Misty, diving for a juniper bush. Rowan hid behind a tree, Uno ran for a boulder, and Bram rolled towards a shrub.

The thing roared again, and then flew away.

Misty peered out. The sky was empty of any creature asides from songbirds. "It's safe," Misty called and her friends scrambled out of their hiding places.

"It looked like a dragon," Bram commented, glancing up at the sky.

"Whatever it was, at least it's gone," Rowan grunted.

A loud crunching behind them made the teenagers spin around. Pushing out of the undergrowth was the bronze dragon, this time with a rider.

It was a skinny, Hispanic-looking boy. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and an army jacket with numerous pockets. He had on a tool belt and was pulling random things from its pockets.

"That, my friends, is where you're wrong." The boy grinned.

**The chapters are gonna be short, so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also, it looks as though our favorite child of Hephaestus is back! R&R!**


	3. The flaming hands

"Alright, Festus says you're not monsters or mortals or immortals, so you must be demigods. I'm Leo," the skinny boy introduced himself. Bram noticed he was very hyperactive and suddenly, Bram felt the urge to look around, climb a tree, anything.

'Leo' looked around. "Four." He muttered. "Chiron will be pleased."

"Chiron?" Uno asked, confused.

"Activities director. Now, I can't talk to you without knowing your names." Leo said. He pointed a finger at Misty. "What's your name and age?"

Misty shifted. "My name is Misty, and I don't know how old I am."

Leo frowned. "Do you remember where you're from?"

Bram shook his head. "The only thing we remember is our names."

"Great." Leo shook his head. "Oh most Annoying Goddess Ever, otherwise known as Hera, there is peace between camp Jupiter and camp Half-Blood! We don't need another Jason/Percy exchange!" Leo yelled at the sky, convincing Bram that Leo was completely nuts.

"Who are you yelling at?" Rowan asked.

"The whiny queen of the heavens, my sadistic babysitter who placed me in a fire, and goddess of the most messed-up family ever, 'queen' Hera."

Thunder rumbled angrily over the woods. Leo waved it aside. "Anyway, what are the rest of your names?" Leo asked.

Bram was reluctant to tell Leo his name but he did so anyway. "My name is Bram."

Leo nodded and said, "You're probably about fourteen."

"I'm Rowan" Rowan was next to speak, and Leo muttered "twelve."

"I'm Uno." Uno mumbled. Leo tilted his head. "You do know that your name means 'One' right?"

"One, Onestar …" Uno whispered. Bram was certain Uno was spouting out nonsense but Misty looked as though the names meant something to her as well.

"Okayyyy," Leo said, "once you've finished creeping me out, I have something to show you."

Leo climbed aboard his dragon and motioned for Bram, Misty, Uno, and Rowan to do the same.

Rowan glanced suspiciously at the dragon. "Is it safe?"

Leo glared at Rowan. "Of course it isn't! I built his body out of cardboard! Dummy, Festus is made out of celestial bronze and imperial gold designed to withstand a billion monster attacks! I didn't spend two years making him to be questioned by an unclaimed demigod!"

Bram blinked, startled by Leo's sharpness. Rowan clenched his fists so tight, Bram was surprised Rowan didn't break his own hands.

All of a sudden, Rowan lunged at Leo. Leo barely had time to put his hands up before Rowan crashed into him. Bram watched as Rowan fought against Leo, who was at least five years older than himself. Eventually, Leo grunted, "I didn't want it to come to this."

Bram was thoroughly convinced that everything here was crazy. Leo's hands were beginning to smoke and Rowan loosened his grip on Leo's neck. Rowan scrambled away, screaming, as Leo's hands burst into flame.

A tree on the edge of the clearing rustled and a blond teenager, about eighteen, stepped out.

"See, Leo," the new boy said, "this is why we don't let you meet the new demigods first."

**Before you close this story, I need to explain something. It's called the 'Review Cycle'. How it works is when you review, I have an inspiration to write. When I have an inspiration to write, I publish a new chapter. When I publish a new chapter, my readers are happy. When my readers are happy, they review. And the cycle starts all over again. But remember, your reviews could make a difference for all the readers.**

**- Graystorm11**


	4. That creek is getting turbulent

Misty felt her brain would explode from the complete _weirdness_ she was going through. Leo's hands catch on fire, Rowan is suddenly aggressive, and here comes this random teenager calling Misty and her friends _demigods_.

"I'm Jason," the blond teenager introduced himself. "And we really shouldn't let Leo get to new campers first."

"You could always fly ahead of me, Sparky" Leo grumbled. "But remember what happened last time?"

Jason blushed. "I told Shaun I was sorry!" Jason defended himself.

"And he was still giving everybody static electric shocks for two weeks," Leo commented sarcastically.

"CAN SOMEBODY JUST TELL ME WHAT IN STARCLAN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Misty lost control of herself and shouted so loud that birds flew from their trees.

Everyone stared at Misty. She blushed as she realized she had said something that wasn't even a word.

"Starclan?" Jason asked, clearly confused. Misty began to tremble.

"I don't know!" She wailed. "I can remember a bolt of lightning and hear cats screeching in my head, but I don't know what it _means_!" The creek, which was a few yards away, began to churn. Jason glanced at it nervously.

"Just calm down, Misty," Bram began to speak but Misty screamed.

"BE QUIET!" The sound of cats in her head was growing increasingly louder. The cats quieted down, but a roaring sound filled her ears.

The creek was overflowing and giant waves were rushing over her feet. Misty's friends were staring at her with fear in their eyes. Misty began to take deep breaths, and eventually, the creek was running normally again.

"Misty," Rowan whispered, "You're glowing."

Misty looked up and sure enough, a shining, green, trident was floating over her head. Her blue eyes watched as the symbol faded and she was no longer bathed in an unearthly glow.

"That was obvious," Leo grumbled.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, his voice higher pitched and his eyes filled with terror.

"Excuse the son of Zeus," Leo grinned, "He doesn't like water. At all."

"Fine. Explain to the new demigods why you don't like porta-potties then," Jason snapped, "Other than the fact they are dirty."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Because Mother Earth, aka. Gaea, can appear in porta-potty sludge."

Uno choked. "What?"

Bram shook his head, making his shaggy hair fly around. "I'd really like to know what the heck is going on so I can understand at least half of what you're saying."

Jason began with, "You know about Greek gods?" Misty thought that was irrelevant but she nodded along with her friends. "Well those gods are still around."

"Well, duh. They're immortal," Rowan sighed, earning himself a weird look from Bram.

"Anyway," Leo continued, "Sometimes they have kids with mortals. Those kids are called demigods because they're half-god."

Misty didn't believe it. But she also did believe it. "So my parent is the sea god? Pushy-down or something?" Misty guessed.

"Poseidon," Jason corrected. "And I need to know your names."

Bram, Uno, Rowan, and Misty told Jason their names. Jason nodded and asked where they came from.

"No clue," Rowan responded, "We have no idea what happened before we woke up in this forest."

Jason frowned. "It's not the first time."

Misty narrowed her eyes, confused. Jason seemed unwilling to tell them and Leo was talking to Rowan about something.

"-you're probably a son of the war god, Ares," Leo was saying. Rowan smirked and murmured, "Maybe that's why I feel the need to punch something all of a sudden."

Leo quickly scampered away.

"So yeah, let's get you to camp," Leo grinned, "Unless you'd rather let a drakon get you."

Jason led everyone through the woods, while Leo rode his dragon overhead. Misty gasped as the woods opened up to reveal a grassy valley. Rock walls clashed together, goat men played instruments for strawberries, and the clang of metal against metal could be heard.

"Welcome," announced Jason, "to Camp Half-Blood."

**At last, reviews! I got a grand total of 2, yes TWO reviews! That is sufficient enough for me! (note the huge amount of sarcasm in my voice)**


	5. Betting with a little girl

**Welcome back! Today we discover Bram and Rowan's godly parents!**

Bram was amazed. This was an ancient Greek training field! Except everything looked like it was built yesterday. He could tell his friends felt the same way about the camp.

Jason grinned and gestured for Bram, Uno, Misty, and Rowan to follow him. Speechless, Bram and his friends obeyed.

"Here's the forges, otherwise known as Leo's home," Jason pointed to a soot-stained marble building. He continued to the dining pavilion (which had no roof), and the canoe lake (Jason stayed far away from that.) The Big House, the Oracle cave, the Pegasus stables, and the lava wall were next on the tour.

"There's a chariot race in fifteen minutes at the amphitheater. Do you want to watch it?" Jason suggested. Bram nodded eagerly.

By the time the group got to the amphitheater, the chariots were lining up at the start/finish line. Bram saw a boy with black hair and green eyes alongside a girl with blond hair and gray eyes in a blue chariot. Bram thought that looked like a formidable team.

"Welcome to the chariot races! Time to take your bets!" a voice yelled from the loudspeaker. Someone tapped Bram on the shoulder. He turned to see a young girl, about 13, smiling at him.

"Ten drachmas the Poseidena***** team will come in second," The girl said, pointing at the team Bram had been studying.

"Deal," Bram agreed, feeling a little bad about taking bets with a little girl.

"Sara!" a voice exclaimed, "I told you – no more gambling!" A boy, about fifteen, grabbed the girl's arm, shot an apologetic glance at Bram, and hurried off.

"And now, let the race BEGIN!" The loudspeaker could barely be heard over the crowd as they cheered. The chariots took off, with a red one covered with barbed wire in the lead.

"Go Ares!" A voice yelled at the red chariot. The blue chariot was coming up fast, though, and the red chariot was slowing down. Bram cheered for the Poseidena team, wishing he was down there, with the wind whipping past him.

Gradually, the Poseidena team passed the Ares team, also leaving five other chariots in flames. The second lap was ending and Poseidena's chariot had won.

"YES!" Jason whooped with jubilation. Misty cheered and Uno clapped, but Rowan stared sullenly at the ground. Bram laughed as Sara reappeared and unwillingly handed Bram ten gold coins.

People flooded out of the stands and went to congratulate the Poseidena team. Bram got herded along and suddenly, he was right in front of the winning team. Jason appeared next to him and high fived the boy.

"Good job, Percy!" Jason congratulated. "Whose idea was it to put spikes on your spears?"

"You really need to ask?" the girl chuckled, "Percy couldn't find an idea if it sat on his nose!"

"Hey!" Percy complained but he didn't look all that annoyed. "Cut me some slack, Annabeth. I rescued you from Polybotes!"

Just then, Misty shoved through the crowd and smiled at Bram.

Before she could say anything, Jason said, "Percy, this is one of our new demigods. She's your half-sister."

Silence. No one even whispered. No one moved. No one blinked. They just stared at Misty.

Percy broke the quiet by saying, "uh, what?"

Noise and confusion erupted, some people yelling, others accusing Jason of lying, and a sleepy-looking kid shouted "I wanna pillow!"

"Silence!" a voice thundered. Bram turned and saw a man who appeared to be attached to a white stallion's body.

"Chiron," Jason started to explain, "I found these demigods in the woods – after Leo threatened to burn one of them – and I decided to bring them to the chariot races."

Chiron nodded. "Granted, it is safer in the arena than wandering alone in the woods, but you still should have brought them to me first."

All of a sudden, everyone gasped. Bram was confused, because all the people were looking at him. Or rather, at the top of his head. Bram looked up and yelped. Above his head was a blue ball, about the size of a basketball.

Bram shook his head, ran in circles, fell down, and even somersaulted in an attempt to get rid of the thing. It didn't work. "Get it off!" Bram wailed in desperation, and as if hearing his command, the orb vanished.

Everyone had been watching Bram's display of panic. Someone yelled, "Looks like Tyche's cabin has another addition." Chiron nodded and beckoned a tall boy forwards.

"Tyler, please show your new addition to his cabin. Now, hopefully we can get back to our normal activities unless someone else gets-"

Right at that second, a translucent red boar appeared out of thin air and ran around Rowan's feet.

"-claimed." Chiron sighed. "Clarisse?" the centaur called.

Bram saw a heavily muscled girl push through the crowd. Or rather, the crowd just got out of her way really quickly.

Clarisse studied Rowan and grunted. "You look like you have a fighting spirit, punk." She growled. "You're definitely an Ares child." The boar squealed in agreement and Bram had just enough time to think how much Clarisse resembled the boar before the pig faded away.

"That was interesting." Bram commented.

**3 more reviews! A virtual hug for everybody who reviewed! And a virtual replica of Riptide for anyone who reviews this chapter! If you're wondering where I got the ball from, I looked up Tyche and there was a website that explained her symbols. Also, Sara, and Tyler are my own creations.**

***Poseidena - Poseidon/Athena because of Percy and Annabeth**


	6. Chiron gets interrupted - again

**A virtual riptide for Random Rainbows (yes I am), Leafshine (thanks for the enthusiasm), and my good friend Storm-eyes!**

Misty was completely confuddled*. She turns out to be related to a guy who's fought giants, been into Tarturus, had his memory stolen, saved the world, fought several Titans, found a lightning bolt, and is winner of the chariot races.

_What have I done? _Misty thought. Nothing. "I have so much to live up to." Misty grumbled.

Percy had explained who everyone was, what the camp was for, and then he told her about his past. Misty had listened, silently wondering how he had managed to stay alive. Now, they were walking up to the dining pavilion, where the tempting smell of barbeque was making Misty's stomach growl.

When they reached the source of the mouth-watering scent, Percy led Misty over the table closest to the ocean. There were exactly two plates on the table. Misty sat down and instantly, her plate filled with luscious grapes, yellow cheese cubes, and a large helping of barbeque covered in sweet sauce.

Misty saw other kids getting up and heading to a large brazier. Percy followed them so she figured she had better too. When Percy reached the fire, he tossed in a juicy cluster of grapes. "For Poseidon," he said.

Misty gathered that it was an offering to your godly parent so she tossed in half a dozen large cheese cubes. "For Poseidon," she whispered.

Returning to the table, Misty saw Chiron stand up and stomp his hoof, a signal for everyone to cut the chatter.

"As most of you know, four new demigods have joined us today. Misty, daughter of Poseidon, Bram, son of Tyche, Rowan, son of Ares, and Uno unclaim-"

Just then, Uno ran onto the pavilion. Over his head there was a stick with snakes on it.

"Someone get this off! It hasn't gone away and I've run around the whole camp twice! It's been there for an hour!" Uno howled unhappily.

"-son of Hermes." Chiron stared at Uno with a blank face. "Why must the gods always interrupt me?"

The stick with snakes disappeared.

Uno sighed with relief, "At last the following stick flees!"

"Come over here!" shouted Connor Stoll. He was sitting with a bunch of other kids who looked like Hermes, according to Percy.

Uno trotted over and one of the younger kids scooted over to make room for him.

Misty turned to her food and started to dig in. She was halfway through her third helping of barbeque before she got thirsty. She peered into a gold goblet, which instantly filled with water. Strangely enough, the water seemed to be reflecting stars but the sun had just started to go down. Misty took a sip. It tasted like the wild, cool and clear. It tasted of windblown rock, clear blue skies, and starlight. Misty briefly wondered how water could taste like that but she had soon drained the whole glass.

After dinner, they went to a campfire. For some reason, the flames were 12 feet high and were neon green.

Misty joined in on the second verse of the camp songs they sang. She decided 'If You're Questing over land' was her favorite. This is what she sang: (I'm straying for a minute from Misty's point of view)

If you're questing through the land

Kill some hydras!

If you're questing through the land

Kill some hydras!

It'll take 'em a little while

To come back from Tarturus

If you're questing through the land kill some hydras!

If you're questing over seas

Kill some telkhines!

If you're questing over seas

Kill some telkhines!

It'll take 'em a little while

To come back from Tarturus

If you're questing overseas kill some telkhines!

If you're questing in the sky

Kill some _venti_!

If you're questing in the sky

Kill some _venti_!

It'll take 'em a little while

To come back from Tarturus

If you're questing in the sky kill some _venti_!

(To the tune of 'If You're Happy and You Know It')

Misty sang the loudest on that one, and by the time the campfire was over, she felt as though she really belonged at Camp Half-Blood.

**Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a virtual replica of Daedalus's laptop! Did you like my song?**

***I thought confuddled was a word but autocorrect says different. Anyway, it means confused/overwhelmed.**


	7. Two Redheads With Very Frizzy Hair

**Welcome back! I've been having problems with school and have been to stressed to write. I know you've been waiting patiently (or maybe not) for this chapter. Also, I would like to thank Sparkypony9 (LOL, thanks!), ShiningOpal (Autocorrect can be funny! Also thanks!), Silverlash (yeah, awesome!), Leafshine (glad you were able to annoy everyone!), Storm-eyes-osprey (read and find out!), Leafshine (from chapter one)(hahaha! Bye bye, random monster!)**

Bram sighed. He had slept well, eaten a good breakfast, and gotten a change of clothes, but he felt lonely. Uno was busy learning how to pick locks with the other Hermes campers, namely the lock on the camp store, Rowan was sword fighting with the Athena campers, and Misty was learning how to control water with Percy. Bram didn't really want to play volleyball with the other Tyche campers, so he just sat on the sidelines and watched.

Bram's cabin was completely whipping the Demeter cabin, so it was very predictable who would win.

Bram rose to his feet and walked down to the strawberry fields. He listened to the satyr's music and watched the strawberries getting plumper and juicier by the second. The sweet, sweet, aroma of strawberry perfume filled the air, making Bram feel happy, warm, and safe.

A twig snapped behind Bram, making him whip around. A girl with red hair that tied back into a frizzy ponytail was smiling at Bram. "Hi!" the girl introduced herself, "I'm Skíouros!"

"Squirrel," Bram translated. He looked up and gazed into Skíouros's emerald green eyes. For some reason, she seemed familiar but Bram couldn't remember seeing another redhead like her before. Then, another frizzy-haired redhead walked up to Skíouros. Bram gasped. They were almost identical!

"This is my cousin, Rachel, who's also the Oracle." Skíouros high-fived Rachel and turned back to Bram. "I'm a daughter of Apollo, so yeah. Weird."

Bram was lost. Skíouros talked so quickly it was like a swift flowing creek. If he didn't grab hold of something, he would be washed away.

"I've got to go," Rachel waved goodbye and ran quickly up the hill. Skíouros shook her bushy hair, which gleamed like copper in the sun.

"Do you want to come with me up to arts and crafts? Tyche and Apollo's cabins always have it together at 12:30." Bram nodded his head, smiling. Skíouros seemed easy to get along with. She was certainly friendly.

"Do you have a weapon yet?" Immediately Skíouros was onto a different subject entirely. Bram shook his head, then was startled out of his mind as Skíouros grabbed his hand and tugged him towards what looked like an old gardening shed.

Inside, however, there were no gardening tools. Instead, bronze spears, swords, daggers, shields and a hundred other weapons were stored. Perfect for warring with the strawberries.

Bram spotted something in a corner. It looked impossible but it was a silver-bronze sword. Bram picked it up and Skíouros looked at it doubtfully. It was beautiful. It was mostly bronze with swirls of silver and flecks of gold.

"That blade is called '_Omorfiá Dolofónos_' or 'Killer Beauty.' It's deadly to all monsters, and all demigods." Skíouros stroked the leather hilt. "It contains imperial gold, pure silver, and celestial bronze. It's been known, if it doesn't approve of its owner, to possess its owner and forces him to kill himself. It hasn't been used since 1984."

Bram looked at the sword. He wasn't afraid. Rather, he respected the sword. It was not just a weapon. It was a thing that had to bond with its master. Otherwise, it could be deadly to everyone. Bram put on the sheath and slipped 'Killer Beauty' into it.

Skíouros let out a cry of alarm as the sword began to tremble. Then it became still and Bram swore he heard the sword sigh with relief.

Skíouros stared at Bram. "You're not just any demigod. You're someone special. I need to talk to Rachel."

Then she was off like a shot. For some reason, Bram felt disappointed but he shook the thoughts away. He heard the Tyche campers calling for him, so he left the weapons shed and went up to arts and crafts.

**Short, I know. It's a filler. But also very important. Bram has a weapon that no one else can wield. Does that mean anything? Review!**


	8. Jason found the stink-missiles

**It's time for... ANSWER THE REVIEWS! _Brought to you by Thistleclaw's pizza shack of Evil - a Tansyheart company_**

**Thank you Leafshine (You are so danged funny!), Peaceloveandmooshrooms (You are right!), XxSilverlashxX (Yes... if I could just think of a prophecy), Sparkypony9 (yep)  
**

Misty was exhausted. All day, with the exception of a lunch break, she had been working with Percy in the 'art' of controlling water. She should have been soaking wet, but she stayed quite dry. And no matter how many times she threw Percy under the water, he had always come out dry too. After she had eaten dinner, Percy and Annabeth led her to the armory so she could find a weapon for capture the flag.

Misty found a dagger that fit perfectly in her hand. It was about one foot long, with a hilt bound in leather. There was nothing special about it, but Misty was pleased with her choice. It would be easily concealed and light enough to carry. "I will call you _Aliquam,_" Misty announced. "Quick to draw and Quick to strike."

Percy and Annabeth had told her joyfully that capture the flag was tonight after supper and she would need to find a weapon. Misty was disturbed by the 'need to find a weapon' but she soon realized that she needed to defend herself against monsters in the woods. And against fellow campers.

Earlier, Rowan had gotten on an Apollo camper's bad side. Now he was creatively cussing poetry, and was very temperamental. Misty might need to defend herself against her friend.

Misty raced to where the other demigods were assembling for capture the flag. It was Athena leading Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hebe, Nike, Nemesis and Hypnos against Ares leading Zeus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Iris, Tyche, and Hecate. Misty found it confusing to keep track of who was her friend and foe until they put on helmets. Athena's team had blue plumed helmets while the Ares team had red plumed. As Misty put on her helmet, she saw that Jason had an extra-thick helmet. She asked Percy about it and he laughed.

"Jason has a habit of getting knocked unconscious. He asked Leo to build him a really secure helmet. Just a plain helmet, but I asked Leo put in some stink-missiles. Don't tell Jason, though."

Misty laughed and started to reply, but right then, Chiron blew a conch horn. That signaled it was time to hide your team's flag. Misty followed her team into the woods, watching as they hid the flag near a cluster of rocks that looked like deer poop.

Misty heard the conch horn again, and rushed forwards. She was helping to defend the creek with Percy. She stopped at the clearing where she woke up yesterday and hid behind a birch tree. It wasn't long before the clang of swords and the yells of fighting were heard. Just then, Rowan appeared. He was sneaking through the trees, trying to stay hidden. Misty snickered. She sprang out from her hiding place and yelled "fylakí̱ págo!" Rowan was instantly trapped in a box of ice with just a teeny hole to give him air.

Rowan barely had room to move and was screaming "Get me out of this! Curse you! Get me out!"

Misty laughed to see her friend so scared. She almost didn't notice when a kid came running up, holding the red flag. She helped Percy make the water part so there was a dry path across the creek. It turned out to be Annabeth. She took off her helmet and cheered as the red flag shimmered and changed to blue.

"Curse you! Get me out!" Rowan howled from his ice prison. Misty commanded the water to melt and flow back into the creek. Rowan glared at Misty and she whistled innocently.

Misty noticed a foul smell hanging around Annabeth. "What is that smell?" Annabeth shot a playful glance at Percy.

"Jason found the stink-missiles."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I reached a good ending point. By the way, '**_fylakí̱ págo'_ **means 'ice prison'. You know the drill - please review!**

**-Graystorm11**


	9. Backup for the Random Monster Attack

**It's time for ANSWER THE REVIEWS! _Brought to you by Barley's Tractor Emporium - a Tansyheart company_**

**Thank you Storm-eyes-osprey (we might need those insulator suits), Sparkypony9 (Thanks! I will!), XxSilverlashxX (Maybe Misty can wash the stink-missile stench off Annabeth) and Leafshine (You. Are. HILARIOUS! Don't worry, I'm sending backup. ;)  
**

Bram was laughing along with Skíouros as the campers recounted capture the flag. The campfire was eighteen feet high, and orange with the occasional dark purple spark. Apparently, it reflected the mood of the campers, so the campers were mostly happy with a bit of sourness from the losing team.

Suddenly, Skíouros stood up. She carefully drew out a miniature bow, snatched a marshmallow from Bram's s'more-covered hands, and loaded the marshmallow into the bow. She drew back, aimed carefully and _thwack!_

All the chatter stopped as Piper peeled the half-melted marshmallow off her forehead. She turned, gooey white strands of sweetness still on her face. Her kaleidoscope eyes blazed with anger.

"This. Means. WAR!" Piper yelled. For some reason, Bram felt compelled to do as Piper said. Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Chaos broke out. Graham crackers were crushed underfoot, chocolate was melted over the fire then smeared on people, and marshmallows completely covered the demigods. Someone stuck marshmallow goo over Bram's eyes and he yelled. With his eyelids stuck together, Bram stumbled around blindly, knocking over several campers.

Bram had the impression the s'more war lasted several more hours before the 'ammunition' ran out. Bram's right arm was stuck to his nose, his left foot glued to the floor with chocolate, and he had graham cracker crumbs in his ears. From the noise the other campers were making, Bram guessed everyone else was in a similar situation.

"Hold still," Skíouros murmured. She gradually untangled the marshmallow coating from around his eyes.

Bram blinked. The amphitheater was in disarray. It was a mix of white, dark brown and light brown. In places, the sticky floor moved, showing where a camper had been buried. It was mostly quiet because the kids were concentrating on getting free from the mess.

"Let me," a girl who was mostly clean sighed. She closed her amber eyes and the remains of the s'more war faded.

"Thanks, Lily!" Skíouros called, and then muttered to Bram, "She's from the Hecate cabin." Bram nodded in understanding. After all, who else could clean up a major mess, just by blinking?

"Bed time!" Chiron called. He looked grumpy and Bram sympathized. "Tomorrow, we're going to pick seven campers to go on the monthly field trip to Camp Jupiter."

Bram tilted his head, confused. Skíouros answered his unspoken question. "Every month, we send seven campers to Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, for three weeks. If the Greek demigods decide they want to stay at legion camp, they can."

Bram parted with Skíouros as they went to their separate cabins. Bram climbed into his bunk, closed his eyes, and immediately started to dream.

* * *

_Bram was standing next to Thalia's Pine. He looked around the landscape, but all he could see was a silvery-blue fog. A shape moved and the fog shifted. Bram whirled around, drawing his sword. A voice, unattached to anything, echoed around Bram._

_In a smooth, deep, tone, a feminine voice spoke,_

_"One of Thunder learn to trust,_

_One of River hope is a must,_

_One of Shadow learn to lead_

_One of Wind help those in need_

_Journey beyond what you were born to know_

_Halt when you see the dreaded foe_

_The time to fulfill this is starting to burn_

_You have until next moon a lesson to learn."_

* * *

Bram jolted awake, throwing off his sheets. There was no one else in the cabin so he quickly got dressed and ran outside. All of the other campers were gathered outside in front of the Big House. Bram hurried up and wedged himself between Misty and Uno.

"Hi," Bram panted. Misty nodded, looking troubled. She pulled Bram and Uno aside, disappeared into the crowd, and emerged tugging Rowan along.

"Hey! Ow! That was my ear!" Rowan protested. Bram rolled his eyes. Ever since Rowan had been claimed he had been acting moody and hostile.

"Did any of you guys dream last night?" Misty got straight to the point, ignoring Rowan's cussing.

Bram nodded, along with Uno and Rowan. "I dreamed I was standing next to Thalia's Pine. Something told me that 'One of Thunder learn to trust,'"

"One of River hope is a must," Misty added.

"One of Shadow learn to lead," Rowan murmured.

"One of Wind help those in need," Uno finished.

"Then the voice said, 'Journey beyond what you were born to know, Halt when you see the dreaded foe, The time to fulfill this is starting to burn, You have until next moon a lesson to learn," Misty spoke carefully, as though someone would overhear.

"It sounds like a prophecy," Bram jumped and spun around. Rachel was carefully scrutinizing the four demigods. Uno started to back away, but Rachel held up her hands and Uno stopped.

"I interpret prophecies, so you can ask me about this. It sounds like each one of you needs to learn something by – what's a moon?"

"It means a month," Bram replied without thinking. His friends stared at him so he ducked his head self-consciously.

"-So you have a month to learn something. I have no idea who 'the dreaded foe' is. Demigods dread a lot of enemies," Rachel continued.

"Campers!" Chiron called. Everyone stopped chattering, and turned to face the centaur. Bram slipped back in the crowd and stood next to Skíouros. She smiled at him before looking at the activities director.

"We have chosen seven demigods for the field trip to Camp Jupiter. Rowan, Shaun, Bram, Uno, Skíouros, Sara and Misty step forwards." Bram stood still for a heartbeat, then walked to the front of the crowd.

"You will leave in one hour. Argus will drive you to the train station and from then on, you're on your own. You will be given thirty dollars in cash and ten drachmas," Chiron instructed, "Good luck."

* * *

Bram finished stuffing everything into a bag, then ran up to Half-Blood Hill where the questing demigods were already gathered. Bram spotted a group of satyrs also assembled on the hill.

"What are you doing?" Bram asked one of the smaller satyrs. The goat man turned to him.

"We're going to help a demigod who's being chased by a bunch of random monsters," the satyr bleated.

**Yay! This chapter broke a thousand words! What did you think of the prophecy? It took me thirty minutes to create! Also, Leafshine, I'm sending your backup!**

**R&R!**

**Graystorm11**


	10. Fifty cent chili dogs?

**It's that time again - time to ANSWER THE REVIEWS! _Brought to you by Mapleshade's Super Bouncy Trampoline Emporium - A Leafshine company!_  
****Thank you Leafshine (I will make things burn soon, I promise), Storm-Eyes-Osprey (Thanks!), XxSilverlashxX (Thanks - it took me thirty minutes to make), Firestar101 (yep! And this is it!), Random Rainbows (Yeah, it was hard to think of one), HoOfan244evr (That's... nice), Lionblazeishawt, (I am), Birdshadow the Bold (Thanks!), and Thunderbirdwing1 (Two are going to stay at the roman camp)**

Misty's feet were sore. Argus had dropped them off at a train station, and within two hours, a griffon attacked them. Long story short, the seven demigods were hitchhiking away from the train wreck and Bram was trying to clean the monster slime off his sword while he walked.

Misty spotted some lights up ahead and jogged closer. It turned out to be a gas station that sold chili dogs for fifty cents each.

"Unbelievable," Shaun muttered, "Nothing is ever fifty cents anymore."

Whether it was a trap or not, Misty led the way into the gas station as the sun touched the western horizon.

The owner seemed friendly enough and he fixed up a dozen chili dogs with quick efficiency. He told them there was a picnic table in the back where they could enjoy their meal and watch the sunset. Skíouros thanked him and in a split second, everyone was seated at the table and wolfing down the chili dogs like they were starving. They had a wonderful view over the land; there was a pretty lake surrounded by a pine forest, oak woods, and a moor in the distance.

After eating, Misty asked, "Should we keep going until we get to a train station or should we just sleep here?"

"I think we should keep going," Shaun voted along with Bram, Uno, and Skíouros, who also nominated to keep going. Rowan stubbornly snapped that it would be better to stay here and Sara looked uncertain about what she wanted.

"I guess we'll keep going," Misty announced. Rowan snorted and started to lead the group north, towards the train station. Misty almost barged past him before she realized she might get her throat slit. She would like to keep her head ON her neck, thank you very much.

It was almost midnight before they found the nearest train station. A sign told them that they were in Minnesota and the next train would be coming in seven hours.

The demigods slept on benches around the station. After dozing on a bench in the station for fifteen minutes, Misty jerked awake. Something rustled close by.

Misty drew her dagger but it was only Shaun sitting on the ground. The demigod was staring up at the night sky, looking sad. Misty sheathed her weapon and walked over to Shaun.

"Hey," Misty whispered. Shaun didn't reply, move, or give any acknowledgement that Misty was next to him. Instead, he continued to gaze at the stars, tears brimming in his dark brown eyes.

"My sister," Shaun whispered, "joined the Hunters of Artemis. She was twelve, but it wasn't two months later that she was killed in a battle with a manticore. She always loved the stars." Shaun lowered his head as tears ran down his face.

Misty sat down besides Shaun and put her arm around him. Shaun didn't seem to mind, but instead rested his head on her shoulder.

They stayed that way for a long while, until the large station clock bonged seven times. Uno rolled off his bench, and snapped awake when he hit the cold floor. "Uh-wha-huh?" Uno gasped, confused about where he was for a moment, then spotted Misty and Shaun sitting together. Uno smiled, as if imagining how he would describe this moment to the others.

"Not. One. Word." Misty hissed through clenched teeth as Shaun sat up, looking embarrassed. Uno nodded with a clever glint in his eyes.

"Whatever you say, lovebird!" Uno smirked, ducking to avoid a tendril of water Misty shot from a nearby fountain. "Okay, fine. I won't tell anyone about that little incident."

"Thank you. Let's go, it's seven o'clock. Wake the others and tell them to buy their tickets," Misty directed then spun around and walked to the ticket office. Misty paid, thanked the sleepy-looking person in charge, and then boarded the train to California.

As she looked out the window, waiting for her friends, she tried to convince herself Shaun wasn't anything more than a traveling companion. But something inside her made her think that he really was special to her.

**Short chappie that DEFINITELY does not make up for my absence but I'm giving you a little extra info on the characters**

**Misty (Mistystar)**

**She is seventeen years old with long silvery-blond hair and blue eyes. Daughter of Poseidon and has a dagger called Aliquam, meaning 'quick'.**

**Shaun**

**He is sixteen and a half with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Son of Demeter and had a sister who was killed when she was twelve.**

**Uno (Onestar)**

**He is fifteen years old with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. Son of Hermes.**

**Bram (Bramblestar)**

**He is fourteen years old with dark brown hair and brown-amber eyes. Son of Tyche and has a sword called Omorfiá Dolofónos or 'Killer Beauty'.**

**Skiouros (Squirrelflight's human equivalent)**

**She is thirteen and a half with frizzy red hair and green eyes. Daughter of Apollo and is seriously ADHD**

**Rowan (Rowanstar)**

**He is twelve with red hair and blue eyes. Son of Ares and will gut you on sight.**

**Sara (Tawnypelt's human equivalent)**

**She is twelve with black hair and green eyes. Daughter of Tyche and wears an ivory necklace that's supposed to be a good luck charm.**


End file.
